A touch-sensitive display screen is a video display that can detect the presence and location of a touch within the display area. With a touch-sensitive display screen, a user can use a variety of touch gestures to interact directly with graphical objects that are displayed, rather than indirectly with a pointing device, such as a mouse or a touchpad. For example, a user can use simple finger gestures to select text displayed on a touch-sensitive display screen to be cut, copied, or highlighted.
However, a user may have difficulties selecting objects smaller than a finger because such objects are difficult to target with a finger. Targeting such small objects can be difficult because of an ambiguous selection point created by a finger's contact area in combination with the finger completely or partially blocking the target object. Accordingly, such displays with small objects make selection with a finger slow and error-prone.